This interagency agreement allowed NIA to work cooperatively with NCHS in conducting analyses of appropriate data sets. The research topics included: 1) Major chronic conditions of the elderly and (2) the relationship between osteoporosis and existence of fluoride in drinking water. Two papers are in process (1) TRENDS AND PREVALENCE RATES OF CHRONIC CONDITIONS IN THE ELDERLY U.S. POPULATION and (2) THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HIP FRACTURE AND WATER FLUORIDATION: AN ANALYSIS OF NATIONAL DATA.